Edward William Burgess Baglin (1906-1969)
* Life History Edward William Burgess Baglin, aka ‘Ted’, born 17 March 1906, at 7 Agnes Terrace, Staple Hill, Bristol was named after his father ‘William Edward Baglin’ and his grandfather ‘George Burgess’. He married Florence Eveline Jenner (1901-1994), aka ‘Eva’ on 26 December 1931 in Downend, Bristol and they had one daughter, Grace Enid Baglin (1933-2006), born 27 April 1933. Edward Baglin started school on the 26 August 1913 and left on the 19 December 1919 at the age of 13 years and 9 months. His final school record stated that he was "Energetic & painstaking, and fairly successful in his studies". When he left school Edward started an apprentice as a Barber and although he quite liked the hair cutting side he couldn't get the hang of shaving; which was a necessary part of the job. So instead he went to work at Miles' Boot Factory, Kingswood, Bristol. When the factory was taken over by G.B. Britton in the 1950's he continued working for them but moved to their Soundwell Road Factory in Bristol, where he stayed until his retirement. During his working life he remained a strong Trade Unionist. After the death of his father in 1908 the properties of 58 & 60 Soundwell Road, Staple Hill, Bristol (formally 7 & 8 Agnus Terrace) were put in trust for him to inherit on his 21st birthday, but with a life interest remaining in 58 Soundwell Road for his mother, Gertrude Rosa. Therefore, in 1928, following his 21st birthday, Gertrude signed the appropriate legal papers and ownership of 58 & 60 past to him. At that time number 60 was being rented by a Mr Shepherd as a house and shop, and to this day is still a shop. Edward Baglin continued to live at 58 Soundwell Road with his mother; and after his marriage in 1931, his wife also until 1933 when he, his wife and his mother moved to 14 Sweets Road, Kingswood, Bristol. Below is a complete list of all addresses (all within ten minutes walking distance from each other) that Edward lived at with his wife ‘Florence Eveline Baglin’ from 1931, with their daughter ‘Grace Enid Baglin’ from 1933 until her marriage in 1951, his mother ‘Gertrude Rosa Pratt (formally Burgess)’ until her death in 1958, and mother-in-law ‘Lillian Maud Jenner (formally England) until her death, also in 1958; with 14 Sweets Road being a frequent return address! 1931 - 7 Agnes Terrace (renumbered to 58 Soundwell Road, Staple Hill, Bristol sometime before 1928). 1933 - 14 Sweets Road, Kingswood, Bristol. 1935 - 50 Seymour Road, Staple Hill, Bristol. 1944 - 14 Sweets Road, Kingswood, Bristol. 1947 - 11 Crown Road, Kingswood, Bristol (Shop). 1950 - 14 Sweets Road, Kingswood, Bristol. 1960s onwards - 8 Seymour Road, Staple Hill, Bristol. The first name on the deeds of 8 Seymour Road is William Booth, the founder of the Salvation Army; the house, being across the road from the Staple Hill Corp was originally purchased as a tied-house for Salvation Army Officers. Between 1947 and 1950 Florence Eveline Jenner (1901-1994), the wife of Edward William Burgess Baglin, attempted to but unsuccessfully ran the shop at 11 Crown Road; she wasn't a naturally born business woman and tended to give generous discounts to family and friends, which obviously cut deeply into the profits. Edward was an animal lover. He had 240 mice when he got married and after his marriage expanded into rabbits. Until the 2nd World War he would show his rabbits and mice, and ‘Eva’s cats at the ‘Fur & Feather Shows'. Eva would say "he used to have everything except cows and horses". Edward also specialised, as an amateur, in Dahlias, and used to show these as well. He was also an active member of the Salvation Army; and was interested in `Banding'. He started with playing the cornet but later settled for the tenor horn and played in the band in the Kingswood Salvation Army; Staple Hill Salvation Army; Kingswood Evangel Mission and the Albion Dockyard Band. Pedigree }} Siblings References Gallery Image:Albion_Dockyard_Band_-_Edward_William_Burgess_Baglin.jpg|Albion Dockyard Band, Bristol. See also External links Contributors Nathanville